


Sway

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's not in the habit of letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

His hands tightened around his wrist and arm, attempting to pull him back. His grin widened.

"Let gooo." Yixing whined surreptitiously, but Luhan’s grin persisted and so did his grip. But eventually, he managed to pull away. That left Luhan to sprawl back against the couch, giggling like a maniac. Yixing chuckled at his misfortune before leaving, and when he did, Luhan broke.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Min Seok asked carefully. 

He nodded, reaching out for the pastries. Min Seok smiled and went about with his own food before he saw the Chinese man offer him a piece. He went to take a bite of it, but Luhan pulled it away and plopped it in his mouth before Min Seok could. 

"The things you do," he huffed, digging into his own pastries. But then, Luhan offered another piece, and Min Seok waved him away. 

But persistence was Luhan, and he begrudingly accepted. The wariness faded, however, as the sweetness of the chocolate flooded his mouth and Luhan chuckled. They ate and drank their coffees in peace.

Min Seok clicked his tongue as he watched the light in Luhan eyes fade when M’s resident dancer fleeted over to their table and graced them with his presence for a short while. They chatted, but Min Seok kept tabs on the man sitting across from him. He observed as Luhan avoided the younger’s questions by taking long sips of his coffee, and eventually, the dancer had to leave. The only goodbyes exchanged between the man in the dress shirt with the dark vest and the dancer in the rhinestoned jacket was a simple nod of acknowledgement. 

"You should talk to him." Min Seok was whimsical when he needed to be. 

Luhan shrugged. “No point in trying now." He went back to sipping his iced coffee.

Min Seok rolled his eyes. “But you like him."

"But he obviously doesn’t like me," Luhan said with finality. 

Min Seok didn’t know who was dumber- Luhan, who was intelligent but reasonably daft when he wanted to be- or Yixing, who never took eyes of Luhan when Luhan wasn’t looking.

~*~

They ended up sitting next together on the couch. They were back in their other costumes. Luhan was in neutral grays and blacks, while Yixing was dressed up in black suspenders, a white shirt, and matching white pants. Their shoulders were apart but their knees occasionally bumped against each other. 

"Let’s watch a movie when we get back at the dorm tonight," Yixing suggested lightly. 

But Luhan was already getting up and getting pulled away by a coordi noona before Yixing could ask again.

~*~

"Pictures look good." Chen threw everyone a brilliant smile. 

"Where’s Luhan-ge?" 

Min Seok blinked in response to Yixing’s question. 

"His camera’s still clicking away," Wu Fan drawled lazily from his seat. 

Min Seok didn’t miss the slight pout on Yixing’s face.

~*~

"That’s a wrap!"

The lights in the studio glittered and Wu Fan lethargically drew patterns on his chest as the noona’s worked to get the gunk out of his hair. 

"Yixing-sshi, you’re free to go." He bowed to his noona quickly before spotting Luhan with another coordi noona. He saw her dabbing his eyes and assumed the thick and smoky eyeliner was being removed. When she finished, Luhan took a minute to blink and dry his eyes. When he opened them, Yixing instantly waved. 

He smiled, but didn’t wave back. 

~*~

"The van will need another four hours to get here," Min Seok explained. 

"We’re stuck here for another four hours!?" Luhan shrieked incredulously. 

"I call the couch," Jong Dae chirped. 

"I wanted to watch a movie," Yixing pouted. He turned to poke Luhan to agree with his sentiment, but he was already gone.

~*~

"Let’s put on some music," Min Seok suggested. 

"Do you see womenfolk?" Wu Fan snapped.

"The noonas seem to like us enough," Jong Dae noted.

"And the baristas in the restaurant." Min Seok added.

"And the receptionist ladies." Jong Dae finished off.

"… fine. Retro?" Kris flipped through the CD rack.

"Euro," Min Seok chirped. 

Wu Fan slipped in the desired CD and the lights brightened, bathing them in raw, white light. But when the music began, the stings in their eyes faded and they began to sway amiably to the jovial tune. Min Seok stifled a laugh as Jong Dae carefully led a coordi noona in slow circles while Wu Fan stuttered and mumbled in front of the pretty barista who’d served him drinks and food earlier. He himself caught the eye of one of the makeup noonas, and smiled warmly at her. 

Yixing sat patiently on the couch as the tired crew stopped sulking and joined their peers in the impromptu dance session. Yixing looked around to find himself a dance partner, but they were either too busy laughing with their peers, or ignoring the event altogether.

So Yixing got up and began to float. From side to side, and then from one room to another. Others like him, either lost or disinterested, gave him a knowing look and continued to watch those who wished to partake in the music’s soothing effects. Soon, Yixing became so disheartened that he attempted to help a coordination assistant with cleaning up instead of just lurking. 

the beat picked up, and a song went nearer and nearer towards its end. As he neared the assistant, a hand wrapped around his wrist and began to pull back. He didn’t have to turn back to give in. 

~*~

"I wanted to watch a movie." 

"I wanted you to pay attention to me."

"But I was. I just just thinking about watching a movie… with you."

Their hands entwined as they moved rhythmically, their foreheads pressed against each other. Yixing felt a warm hand on his waist as he moved his hips slowly. 

"You shouldn’t ignore me," Yixing accused. “It makes me sad."

"I’m an idiot," Luhan admitted. “Min Seok said so."

"He’s usually right," Yixing agreed. They nodded and then burst into laughter. Soft laughter. The type of laughter only two people could share and understand. 

_Tears stream down your face when you lose something you cannot replace._

"Are you crying," Luhan chuckled. 

He sputtered. “That’s just the song!"

Their noses brushed against each other and they let their eyes slip shut. 

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you._

"We’ll watch a movie," Luhan promised.

"Together?" Yixing asked.

"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification. This takes place during the Ceci Photoshoot. Lots more Coldplay feels, and credits to them as the italicized lyrics are from “Fix You." Also a shoutout to short-anonimus for the wonder graphic, and a big thanks to the anon for requesting the prompt!


End file.
